Geologists and geophysicists are interested in the characteristics of the formations encountered by a drill bit as it is drilling a well for the production of hydrocarbons from the earth. Such information is useful in determining the correctness of the geophysical data used to choose the drilling location and in choosing subsequent drilling locations. In horizontal drilling, such information can be useful in determining the location of the drill bit and the direction that drilling should follow.
Such information can be derived in a number of ways. For example, cuttings from the mud returned from the drill bit location can be analyzed or a core can be bored along the entire length of the borehole. Alternatively, the drill bit can be withdrawn from the borehole and a “wireline logging tool” can be lowered into the borehole to take measurements. In still another approach, called “measurement while drilling” (“MWD”) or “logging while drilling” (“LWD”), tools make measurements in the borehole while the drill bit is working.
An acoustic logging tool collects acoustic data regarding underground formations. The purpose of such a tool is to measure the “interval transit time” or the amount of time required for acoustic energy to travel a unit distance in a formation. In simple terms, this is accomplished by transmitting acoustic energy into the formation at one location and measuring the time that it takes for the acoustic energy to travel to a second location or past several locations. To improve the ability of an acoustic tool to detect the signal at the receiver, the detected signal should be effectively free of acoustic energy coupled from the transmitter to the tool body between the transmitter and the receiver and propagated to the receiver.